In Captivity
by believesvueo
Summary: This story revolves around the Season Finale when Reese was held captive by Roman Nevikov.
1. Chapter 1

**In Captivity**

She's staring at the face of death. Roman Nevikov. The devil... The Satan... The man who has been holding her for days.

She doesn't know exactly how many days she has been in this room with a bag over her head. The only time he removes the bag is when it's time to eat. She was never one to pray but every day that she has been held captive, she prayed to God that Crews finds her. She smiled as she remembers the conversation she and Crews had about faith. Crews said she didn't lose her faith but what she lost was her faith in a man. The man she fell in love with, who just happened to be a suspect and turned her into a junky. Luckily, she saved herself just in time. But the long road to recovery was tough. She heard whispers and was called nasty names by some of the people she thought were her friends. She worked so hard to make it as a Detective. Everyone thought she got a free ride because she was the great Jack Reese's daughter. But she worked her butt off and deserved to be a detective. People will believe what they want to believe. She stopped caring what people thought after awhile. Her captain supported her but watched her like a hawk. I'm sure it was because of her father. Her father, a man she loved and hated at the same time. He was so tough on her and so mean. The arguments she heard growing up and her mother's cry broke her heart. How often did she tell her mother to leave her father? She still does every now and then. But her mother was old-fashioned. She believed that death is the only way a husband and a wife could be separated. She used to think that her mother was weak but now she knows that her mother was the bravest woman she knows. She stayed because she truly loved her father. She was able to love a man who was incapable of showing love and affection to their daughter.

She remembered the day she was cleared from desk duty. It was the day she met her partner, Charlie Crews. Everyone knew who Charlie Crews was. How can you not? He was a young cop ib the LAPD, wrongly accused of murdering his friend and business partner, and his family. A man who spent 12 years in prison and until a re-trial was proven that none of the evidences collected pointed to him. He was free and sued the LAPD and won. There was no doubt she was being punished for screwing up so they partnered her with him. She didn't quite know it then how to make of her new partner. He ate a lot of fruits, most of them she has never heard of or seen and talked non-stop. He was truly strange, but her gut told her, he's a good man. That is why even when she was being pressured by her Captain to give Internal Affairs anything to have him removed from the Department. She told them nothing. Just like he did the same for her when he knew that she was going to a bar when she wasn't supposed to. He protects her. She protects him. They are partners. She often wondered, what she would do if she were to be in the same position as Bobby was 12 years ago. Would she try and save herself and leave her partner out to dry on his own? She was a lot of bad things but one thing is for sure, she would never betray her partner. So even though she hated Roman's presence and she's tied and all bruised up, she would rather be the one in pain than her partner. God knows, if there were any man who did not deserve to feel pain again, it would be Charlie Crews.

He will come for her. He will come rescue her. He will find her. She has so much faith in him. She watches Roman pace back and forth. He seemed nervous. Just like her, she senses Charlie Crews is near. She decided to taunt the devil. She wants to watch him sweat. "He's getting close isn't he?' He will find you. You're connected to me. And I'm connected to Crews. He will find me. And when he does, you know what he will do. You can't get away from him." Roman gives her a slap, so hard that tears started to fall and she tasted the blood in her mouth. She's not crying. She can't let him see that she's hurt. Roman loves to see women suffer. As long as she lives, she will never give him that satisfaction. But then he told her "Crying runs in your family. You're just like your father. You know he cried before I killed him." And the tears began to fall. Tears because she couldn't save her father. And tears for her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

In Captivity - Part 2

Her mother… She remembers her mother… How worried she must be since she has yet to call her in days. And what will she tell her mother about her father? She recalled weeks before Tidwell told her that she will be going to the FBI for some training, her Mom called her, frantic on the phone. She said that her father left days ago and didn't say where he was going. He just took off without saying a word to her. Without telling Tidwell or Crews, she did her own investigation. She talked to Rayborn about her father's whereabouts but she didn't get any information out of him, Everywhere she looked and any information she got, there was a road block. She was so frustrated. Then Rayborn died leaving no evidences behind him. She was about to tell Crews about her father and ask him for help her, but before she could do so, she was assigned to the FBI. She should have known as soon as they started to ask her questions about Crews, that they are asking her to do what her former Captain had asked her to do before. But when they started to show pictures of Crews with her Dad and Crews with Rayborn, in her desperation to find her father for her mother, her judgment was clouded. Call it a momentary lapse of sanity. But hearing Crews's voice on the phone, she knew in her heart he would never betray her. He could lie to her to protect her but never to betray her.

It almost seemed like she's betraying Tidwell. As she sits in this dark, cold room, with her life hanging in the balance, he should be the one she's thinking of. He should be her knight and shining armor. Instead, it's Charlie Crews, her weird partner, who talks about fruits and who never fails to annoy her. But he has always been the only man who was there for her. The only man who have accepted her without a question. She remembers the day he got shot. The following days were hell and how worried and empty she felt. This is how she feels now. The distance almost seemed intolerable.

Roman removed the bag and the bright light almost blinded her. He said to her "If you partner doesn't bring me Rayborn, I will kill you. And if your partner is smart, he will bring me what I want. Oh that's right, you didn't know he's alive. Guess what, your partner doesn't know it either. That's the fun part. How will Detective Charlie Crews find Rayborn in time to rescue his precious little partner?" Tell me Detective Dani Reese, did Detective Crews ever tell you what happened to him in prison? Did he tell you about those 214 stiches he got? He didn't tell you did he? And those tattoos, did he ever tell you the stories behind those tattoos? Do you want me to tell you? Or better yet, I could show you.

Dani couldn't hold her anger in. "You crazy son of a bitch. Screw you. I hope to hell Crews finds you because he will hurt you so bad, you'll wish you never knew who Charlie Crews was."

Roman just laughed at her. "Here's some entertainment for you while we wait for your partner to contact me. Enjoy the movie, detective. "

Dani couldn't bear to watch Crews get beat up, stabbed and kicked to the ground. There was so much blood. She closed her eyes and tears began to fall as the image of Crews lying there unconscious, the men around him continued to kick him and spit at him until security came and carried his mangled body out. How did he survive this hell?

She closed her eyes again because she couldn't bear the sight of Crews hurt and in pain. She listened as she heard Crews voice reading the Zen book aloud. She felt as if Crews is talking to her and telling her to hang on. She opened her eyes to meet the bluest and the most innocent eyes she had ever seen. She felt light. Crews is coming. Crews will find her.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Captivity - Chapter 3**

They have moved out of the basement where they were holding her. They are driving around in a white SUV and she could tell that Roman is waiting for a phone call. The sun is in her face and as she looks out the window. She smiled as she recalled Crews once called her an angel. She shook her head at the thought of being an angel. But only Crews saw and believed that she is good. I wish she could believe it herself sometimes but she had a way taking the wrong path. Maybe, just maybe when she gets out of this mess, she will finally learn to take the right path.

She looked over to the devil next to her. He's grinning at her and he blows her a kiss. She felt her stomach turned. The sight of him disgusts her.

She jumped when she heard his phone ring. She could feel her heart beat start to race. It's Crews calling and she knows it.

"Detective Crews, where are you?"

"I'm here Roman."

"Do you have Rayborn?"

"I do."

"Let me hear you say you have Rayborn."

"I have Rayborn."

"Good. I have your precious little partner next to me. She really is one feisty detective. The sooner I get Rayborn the sooner you will be reunited with your partner. But if you do anything, I will blow her head off. You got that detective Crews?"

"I hear ya Roman."

She could hear his voice. She could sense that Crews is hiding something. Crews was lying. She could always tell when he wasn't being truthful to her. They are both broken souls. Both betrayed by the system they trusted. They are both so different and yet so attuned to each other. She starts and he finishes. Or he starts and she finishes. His strides are long and hers were short but somehow, they always end up side by side. She can't always tell what he's thinking but she knows fully well what he is feeling. It's scary how well she knew him and right now, she's not scared for herself but for him. He would never put her in danger but she knows that he would put himself in danger for her. The 12 years he spent in prison made him strong and made him almost invincible and it scares her to think, that though he had gained his life back, he lost everything and everyone he cared most. He lost his life once and she knows Crews would not hesitate to lose it again if it means protecting a partner

They were driving in what looks like an orange grove. It must be Crews'. He told her once that he bought an orange grove. She was in the second SUV of a convoy so she couldn't see who was there waiting for them but she could feel that it's Crews. Roman told her to stay in the car. She could her his voice and Crews' voice.

"Where is Rayborn?"

"You're looking at him Roman?"

"I don't see Rayborn. Shoot her." He ordered his men.

"I'm what you want Roman. I know everything Rayborn knows. I know his bank accounts. That's all you want isn't it, his money."

"So you for her?"

"Me for her. And I'll even give you a bonus, you can also have my money. Just let my partner go, Roman."

She could not believe what she was hearing. Crews was trading in his life for her. Didn't he have a better plan than this? Where are the back ups? She could just strangle him right now.

So what do you say Roman? Me for her?"

He signaled to his men to let her out.

She finally saw her partner. Crews was with Bodner, the FBI agent. He was looking at her and she was looking at him. Their eyes were locked in on each other. She could only see Crews. Roman grabbed her and told her to start walking. She couldn't breathe. She kept her eyes on him and searched in his eyes to give her the strength to keep moving. With no spoken words, he was telling her to be brave and that everything is going to be alright. She breathed out his name "Crews" and she heard him say, "Just breathe." She reached out to him. She had to touch him. It's been so long since she saw him. She wanted to feel the warmth of his hand. She felt his hand only for a second when they both heard Roman warned, "No touching" and let go. She wanted to defy Roman but she knew that her action would mean death. When she finally reached Bodner's side she turned around to see Crews staring at her. They were searching him and she could read his thoughts. She knew that this brought the memories back in prison. Crews hated feeling weak, that much she knew. She felt so helpless not being able to help her partner. They kept their eyes on each other as they continued to search him. They threw his guns on the ground and then his badge. And just like what she did earlier, Crews peaked over the backseat door to get a look at her. He was telling her something. Although she can't be 100% sure, the beating of her heart told her what he was trying to convey.

Reese watched as the vehicles left the orange grove. She turned to Bodner and asked, "What was his plan getting in that SUV?" And Bodner answered, "His plan was to get you out of that SUV."

"What ? Is he out of his mind? Roman will kill him. And you are as crazy as him for agreeing to go along with his plan. Where's the back up? Where is Rayborn?"

"We had Rayborn but the LAPD caught up with us so he told Seever to go and take Rayborn in and make it look like she caught him. It was his way of repaying Seever for risking her career for him. So in exchange, she gets her promotion.. Crews couldn't trust anybody with your life. He knows Roman. He knows what a liar Roman is. He knows that even if he gave Rayborn up to him, Roman will kill you and he could not take that chance. So just to be sure, he exchanged himself for you. That's the only way he knows that you will be safe. C'mon, let's go."

"Where? We have to go after him. We have to call for back up."

"No Reese, we can't. Don't do that. Let Charlie do his thing."

"Roman will kill him as soon as he gives what Roman wants."

"Reese, do you trust Charlie?"

"I do."

"Then know that he will return to you."

She nodded.

She got in the car with Bodner. She looked up and prayed again to God to keep Crews safe. She closed her eyes and remembered what happened between them just before Roman took Crews away. She remembered his eyes never leaving hers and the slight touch of his hand. She wants to hold on to that image. She has to believe that she and Crews again will be riding in the same car catching the bad guys. He will come back, she told herself.

She heard the phone ring and Bodner answer his phone.

Bodner looked over to her, handed her the phone and said "I believe this is for you."

She took the phone and said "Hello."

"Reese, I'm waiting in the same spot. Are you coming?"

Reese could kill him right now but she could only laugh. Only Crews will see the humor in this.


End file.
